Falling Apart - Tearing At The Seams
by Venvi
Summary: A girl named Tiana is alone now, and was out on the streets looking for a job. She runs into a Sohma and soon ends up working for him. And she ends up in a mess of things. Maybe she can mend this distant man, or maybe she will just be a forever annoying, unwanted assistant. Oh, she has many things to find out. Hatori x OC


**Hello there, everyone~ Venvi here! I've decided to write another Fruits Basket story! It don't know if I'll make this a long one like Loving Truth.. But it's going to be a Hatori x OC story! But it's not going to be Madison Paige this time. xD Well I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters just my characters and yeah. You know how it goes!**

* * *

_**Heaven Forbid~**_

You know, I really hate trying to find a place to work or whatever. I'd rather be at home eating some nice, hot, fresh, noodles that my sister cooked! But frankly I'm suppose to be an adult now and not be childish. So today I must find a place to work! You do need money to get food to make noodles, anyway! I don't know where I'm going to find a good place to work, or place to even work at. But I can't give up now! Like my older sisters says, 'you gotta look to actually find it!' She was always smarter and more mature than me. I guess that's why I always wanted to be like her! She always had more friends and was popular and quite extraodinary! But me I'm just that girl sitting there like an awkward turtle. (Heh, awkward turtle.) I was quite annoying for my age when I was younger. (What am I talking about!? I'm still so fudgin' annoying! Heheh.) I didn't really mind, I mean my sister deserved. After all my parents, favored me, and not her. (Which I never understood. But hey, who understands adults anyway? ..Oh wait, I'm one. Heh..) I haven't seen her after she left highschool. I do talk to her on the phone a lot. I haven't seen her for.. 7 years? She said she's changed a lot. But back onto the topic! I need to go find myself a job!

I was walking down the street staring at a piece of paper that I found on the ground. It looked like a letter to someone, but nobody's name was signed. It was just written, wait what name is that!? I looked in more closely at the name and rounded a corner. "Ka-" **BAM.** I hit someone in the arm with such force I turned a bit and fell into the wall of a building. I hit my head and slid down to the ground. My eyes widened and the paper flew out of my hands. I felt dizzy and my eyes rolled around a bit. All of the noise and my sight was fuzzy and I couldn't focus on anything. I soon heard someone saying something and after awhile I could see. I saw some guy with dark hair - that covered one of his eyes. (Maybe he's emo.) He was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest and a tie and basic brown pants. He had greenish colored eyes, which I couldn't help but stare at for a little bit.

"Hello, ma'am?" He said. "Are you okay?" He asked and I just slowly nodded my head. I soon felt that the paper was no longer in my hand. I looked around and sighed. Oh well, it was just a paper I found on the ground. The man put out his hand and helped me up. I put a hand on my head and mumbled to myself. Boy, did my head hurt.

"Ah, my head." I gritted my teeth. It really hurt. The man just nodded seeming to know what I needed. He told me he was a doctor and that I should probably get my head checked, but he said it might just be a migrane or a headache or something. (Though, this might be a trap and he could be a kidnapper.) I reluctantly followed him and soon arrived at a giant wall with a gate. He opened it up and I went in, looking around. I followed him to one of the many houses and soon I sat on the floor and he was checking if I had cracked anything, or whatever. (I wasn't really paying attention, nor did I really care.) I looked around the room and wondered, don't doctors usually have assistants? Well, I don't know about you, but every doctor I went to had an assistant. Then it dawned on me! I could be his assistant! This could land me a job and I could finally get money to make some noodles! I stood up and put my fist in the air. Yes, I can't wait for those noodles!

"Um.." The doctor man said as he was on his knees awkwardly. I soon remembered that he was here again and slowly turned around rubbing the back of my head awkwardly. (AWKYYY~) I bowed my head and held my hands behind my back and apologized for my sudden burst of energy and he just merely chuckled and nodded. He walked back over to his desk and sat in his spinny chair. "I was right, you probably just have a headache or a migrane." He wrote something down and went silent. I was so lost in thought that I even forgot that I had a headache. (Pretty weird, right?) I soon went over to the man and got on my knees.

"Can I please work here. As your assistant. Please! I need a job, and money and stuff.." I held my hands together and stared up at him. "I may not be the greatest assistant - or person - but I still will try my hardest just to do what you say! I'll try not to disappoint you or anything! I'll try to be as good as I can." I bowed my head and stared at the ground, heat rising into my face. "Just please let me work here." I waited there for awhile and stayed in the position for a couple minutes before he just go up and walked to his door and opened it. He merely left. I sat there dumbfounded. (How rude is that to just get up and leave! After all I said, how rude is that.) I glared at the dark hallway and went over to the couch to gather my things. I picked up my purse and I noticed a picture of a girl on his desk. I slowly walked over to it and took it off the shelf it was on. I stared at it for awhile. I knew I met this girl somewhere but I couldn't place the name with the face. I put it back, and turned around. And there he was, standing there his head tilted and staring down at me with that cold stare. It seemed like hours before he came back.

"My name is Hatori Sohma.I'll let you work here. But please don't be getting yourself into trouble. And please don't wander around. Just come straight here and straight home." He said slowly and I stared up at him with a big grin slowly spreading across my face. I was about to hug him but he side-stepped and I fell the the floor. "Please, don't touch me." He stated. I sat on my knees and just laughed. (He sounded weird when he said it.)

"My name is Tiana Fay~ And wait, I don't have a home..." I have an awkward smile and he sighed and looked at me with annoyance. "I'll just go find an empty room then." He glared at me and nodded. I quickly got up and ran out of the room. But before I left that room I peeked back and saw him roll his eyes and gave a very small smile. I found a door and opened it. "Waaaah!" Heat went into my face again as I saw a teenage boy, with blond hair, putting on a shirt. Plus he was still in his boxers. He slowly turned around and saw me. He chuckled and my face went red.

"W-Wahhh!" I shut the door and marched off down the hall. So this doctor guy, Hatori was a pedophile! And a gay pedophile at that!

* * *

**Venvi: Well there's the first chapter! I thought it came out alright. I've been watching Fruits Baskets again, recently with my mother and I just had the urge to write a fanfiction about Hatori. He was one of my favorite characters anyway. So I guess that'll be all now. Goodbye~ c: **


End file.
